Together
by alexgomez12
Summary: Natsumi is not your average girl. she has five street fights each day and is also a black belt in martial arts but she has a bad past which reminds her of horror. She always gets scared when seeing a pair of dark green eyes. So what happens when Natsumi crosses paths with a certain brunet with forest green eyes? Kai x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is my first ever fanfic so please go easy on me. Most of the ideas I got for this story are from other stories so please don't think i am doing copyright because I just got inspired to do my own fanfic.**

**Just a few things to clarify**

**Writing in italic will be the characters thoughts through out the story**

**Writing in bold is meant to exaggerate the word/sentence**

**This is a Kai x OC fanfic.**

**Please review all criticism is welcome as well!**

**Natsumi means summer beauty.**

**Chap 1**

Natsumi POV

I was walking to my new school as i did I got out my mirror and checked myself. I stared at a girl who had dark brown eyes, long dark reddish/brownish hair with soft pink lips. I hated seeing those dark brown eyes because it reme3minded me of my past about my family. While i was in my thoughts I did not see that i had bumped into someone

"Ow...Sorry my bad"

I looked at the person who i had accidentally bumped into he had forest green eyes and brown hair. Those eyes at a glance looked emerald. Without a second thought I wacked him with my school bag. (This happened cause of my past)

BAM!

"Oh sorry my good your bad... wait what!"

He just replied with a "hmp!"

RING! *************Later***********

"Hey are you the girl who wacked Kai with a bag?"

I looked up to see a blonde he looked cheerful and fun not to mention adorable! I felt like hugging him BUT as I was ME I... glared at him I mean seriously Natsumi! I was mentally scolding myself.

"Woah. So I'm gonna take that as a yes well all I wanted to say is THANKYOU! I kept on telling Kai that if he acts cold and glares all the time then one day a girl might wack him mistaking him for a thug soooooooo thankyou!"

"you know he didn't scare me right?"

"Oh anyway what's your name I'm Miwa "

"Natsumi"

"hey Natsumi do you play Vanguard?"

"yeah I play Kagero"

"Great I play Kagero as well oh and so does Kai. There's a card shop nearby do you wanna come?"

"hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... If you can meet me at 6 outside the school"

"Ok!"

And with that I left to go home, as I was walking I saw a scene which made my blood boil. What I saw was a bunch of thugs ganging up on a woman who had 2 kids one a boy aged 4 and a girl aged 3. I walked up to the thugs and said, well more like shouted" Hey you! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"  
One of them turned around and said "Hey look it's a hottie and it looks like she's all alone"

BIG BIG BIG MISTAKE! After a few minutes they were all on the floor begging me NOT to hurt them. After that situation I was given the name "Black Fairy", black because that's what I wear when fighting and beauty cause they would be memorized by my beauty.

What happened tomorrow was something I could never forget.

Me: Hi everybody!

Natsumi" what's up with you? Your really cheerful

Me: well this is my first fanfic and I don't Know if it was good or not but there will be a bit of you and Kai in the next chappie!

Kai: Well this should be interesting do I get to battle her?

Me: no it's a Kaisumi moment!

Kai and Natsumi: KAISUMI! You mean we're a couple in this!

Me: That sounds about right

(Both turn their heads away and blush)

SNAP!

SNAP!

Natsumi: what are you doing?

Me: Just taking some pictures of you and Kai blushing!

Natsumi: Give me that!

Me: Never!

Kai: (sigh) Please review it will calm her down. At least Review For my sake (winks)

End of Chapter 1


	2. truth revealed

**Heya! Here's the next chapter for you gyz oh and don't forget to leave a review also I'm gonna accept 3 OC's one for Miwa and another for Aichi and the other for Misaki so plz give the info about your OC with the following details**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Occupation: (job/student):**

**What they look like:**

**Hobbies:**

**Vanguard clan:**

**What they tend to wear:**

**Crazy fact about them:**

**Crazy fact about you! (optional): **

**What they are of Natsumi's: (friend, best friend, relative ect. But No younger siblings only older.**

**I won't update another chapter until I get at least one of the OC's and PLZ review it can be criticism if you want and tell me if I mess anything up.**

**Also if you gyz have an idea for the plot/story then tell me I will also write in the authors notes who gave me the idea if you would prefer me not saying your name or that you were the one that came up with the idea then feel free to tell me cuz it's cool!**

**I can do Inuyasha fanfics, Bakugan fanfics, Mericup fanfics, Jerida fanfics, Jelsa fanfics and of course Cardfight! Vanguard fanfics- any couples including kota x yuri if you want me to ;) **

**Thankyou!**

**Now on with the story **

Natsumi's POV

I heard a lot of noises, everything was black. Then I opened my eyes and found myself in hospital. Oh man the hospital, where it smells and reeks of human flesh or dry bloods mixed with various medicine smells and chemicals. Translation it STINKS!

"Ah you're awake" I turned around to see a doctor but he looks like a newbie so now I'm worried.

"ummm... yes I am but I don't seem to recall what happened to me nor why I am here" I replied

"Well I think your fiancé should tell you that"

" Eh? Fiancé?! but..."

"Oh I guess I should let your family and Fiancé see you"

Then he walked out of the door and left me confused. I heard the door open and close again, when I looked up it was Miwa, Kai and ...and... a whole bunch of people I didn't know.

"Heya Natsumi. How ya doin?" asked Miwa with his usual goofy smile.

"What does it look like? If you haven't noticed I'm in the hospital having no idea why I am here, then the doctor tells me I have a fiancé and family that are waiting outside for me. How do YOU think I feel? And why do I have all these cuts and bruises all over me?! Oh and who are those gyz?" I asked him

"Woah Natsumi breathe will ya. Ok I'm gonna try and explain it to ya so bear with m since I only know parts of it. And these gyz will introduce themselves when they tell their part of the story okay?"

I nodded after wards Miwa continued

"So basically what happened was...

**(Earlier that day)**

Miwa POV

"_Hey gyz by the way there's someone I'd like you gyz to meet at 6:00pm."_

"_Really?! Is she interesting?" asked Emi_

"_Well she better be because the shop closes at 5:30. I'll only keep it open for you gyz so it better not be someone that's boring or ELSE!" said (well more like shouted) Misaki doing the evil eye at Miwa_

" _Yeah well I can bet you she is since she hit Kai right in the face! Well actually her bag did but hey ho!"_

"_Really I wanna meet her already! Is she pretty?" asked Izaki_

"_ISP yo!"(a/n I believe I don't need to say who that is)_

"_Yeah same here!" said Morikawa_

"_Oh is Kai-kun aright Miwa-kun?" asked Aichi_

"_Oh well Yes I'd say she's fairly pretty and yes Aichi Kai is fine just a little tempered and grumpy that's all"_

_(~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip to 6:00pm (a/n I'm too lazy okay~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)_

_Rens POV (and yes their here too by that I mean Asika and Tetsu but no Sueko)_

_We were all talking when the door opened. We all turned around to look at quite a cute girl. She had green hair that was dip dyed pink at the bottom, with amber eyes. She looked like she was looking for someone._

"_Ummm. Hey are you looking for someone?" asked Aichi in a cheery voice well so much for __**Kai-kun **__i thought to myself._

"_ummmmm... yes I am I'm looking for my older sister called Kiseki"_

"_Kiseki? I've never heard of her, what does she look like?" I asked_

"_Well my sister has dark brownish/ redish hair with these really dark brown eyes"_

"_Eh? isn't that what Natsumi looks like?" asked Miwa(to Kai)_

"_Yeah it is" replied Kai_

"_Natsumi? Oh my GOSH if her name is Natsumi then I'm dead! Oh no! She's gonna kill me"_

"_huh? Don't worry we will make sure nothing happens to you." Said Kamui_

"_pardon my curiosity miss but why will this 'Natsumi' kill you?" asked Tetsu_

"_Oh... well... I don't know if I am allowed to tell since none of you are family or fiancé or anything"  
"Actually Kai is 'Natsumi's' Fiancé" replied Miwa  
the whole room had an awkward silence and then a big __**"WHAT!" **__filled the room._

_Kai gave Miwa a death glare but decided to go along with it since he was also curios._

"_oh well then I can tell you gyz. You see 'Natsumi' has a terrible past which__** SHE**__ should tell you gyz about not me, so after her past some men came to our house one day , before that there is a reason that i didn't experience her past with that __**SHE**__ should also say that, anyway they came when it was only 'Natsumi' in the house. They threatened to kill me if she wouldn't become an agent and work for them as well as doing as they say but now she is the boss of the place that she works in! She can make other people do her work but she says if she does that then she will become unfit and lazy like the former boss who was murdered but couldn't do anything about it since they were lazy and unfit. So she is here on a mission but it is a personal mission. That I swore never to tell anyone unless it's necessary"_

_We all took this information to account and afterwards there was a moment of silence... _

_The door opened revealing a teen she had dark brownish/reddish hair that were up to her knees and these dark brown eyes and she looked really really mad. _

"_MIWA! You said you would come and collect me at 6:00 and now it's 6:45!"_

"_Oh yeah about that I'm really sorry ok? But we all lost track of time..."_

_Suddenly some thugs came into the shop behind the brunette/ reddet haired girl and covered her mouth. _

_Asika POV_

_OMG that girl has quick reflexes the girl just counter attacked and then turned around to punch(5x), Kick(10x) each in their guts. _

"_Behind you!" I screamed  
'Natsumi's' POV _

_I was thrashing these gyz and having a great time until I heard a scream "Behind you!"  
I felt something hard hit my head and everything was a black out._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Miwa POV

Afterwards Kai took care of them all. And what is your real name?"

Natsumi POV

" As you gyz already know this much it can't hurt to tell my name is Kiseki Sendou I am Aichi Sendou's 1st cousin."

Aichi POV

I had a cousin and my mum never told me!

Kiseki POV

Yeah we need to talk to aunt.

**_Me: Hey gyz thankyou for all those people who are giving me support and motivating me!_**

**_Ren, Miwa, Kai, Leon, Chris and Tetsu: Review Please!_**


End file.
